everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Delix club
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:After high group pic.png page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 15:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Videos We are in no need of videos on this wiki. That's all, really, it's the reason why I deleted the videos. The videos are cluttery to the article and there will bound to be video links, so I don't really see the point of posting videos if people are just going to do so in the comments. People have complied to these rules and I'm sure they have asked the other admins in the past. That's currently all I can say, really. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 09:53, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Darling picture At this moment, we don't support non-official profile art to any of the characters' pages. Although the image belongs to Mattel, the character galleries only allow official art done on the doll boxes/which are posted on the website. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 09:42, March 1, 2016 (UTC) No, it's not official box art or profile art made to advertise their merchandise. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 09:56, March 1, 2016 (UTC) About that I'll leave this to you. How I'd suggest you do this is run this over with the community first - post a blog and a poll so that everyone can voice their opinion. As I don't have real authority over this, I can't decide on my own if you would like to input a suggestion anymore. (If you haven't heard, I'm leaving this admin tag on my name for the time being in light of a new replacement, as I resigned around two weeks ago. However, please feel free to contact me again if you have any more enquiries.) "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 14:26, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I've written a blog post about it back a few weeks ago. Any additional information can be found there. "I'll fight because Eren told me to." ~Vale ♥☁ (talk) 14:43, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Dear Delix Club, A couple of days ago, you said you wanted to help with my next theory. I have multiples but i have desided to do this one second: about Cerise, Ramona and Hunter. It has always suprised me how Ramona is supposed to eat her sister, and since they are '''both '''daughters of '''both '''Little Red Riding Hood and Big bad wolf, shouldnt they have equel rights? What about this theory? Five years later(like all my theory's), Cerise and Ramona have returned to Hood Hollow and live with both their friends. One day, they receive a message that says Red's mother is dying. They decide to send Cerise and Ramona to tell the truth. Together they hurry to their Grandma's home and come in to see that a wolf has eaten their grandmother. They wolf has been sent by Milton Grimm to eat both of them so the story would continue. The letter was also sent by Milton. As the Wolf wants to harm Cerise, Ramona swallows her to protect her in her belly. Wolf bellies can hold max. 2 persons alive in there for three hours. Just when the Wolf is about to hurt Ramona, Hunter comes in and they kill the wolf together. Ramona spits out Cerise and they free their grandmother. After they cooked the wolf, during dinner, Ramona and Cerise find out that the grandmother already knows their secret. "I get a grandchild, the wolf also has child and nobody may ask to the other parent, i'm old but not blind. You resemble them both!" MichielK (talk) 07:11, September 4, 2016 (UTC)MichielK Delix Club, I am working on my third theory and i hope you could tell if it is good. How about this theory, Five years later, Hunter and Cerise celebrate a party that Cerise is still alive but Ashlynn can't go. She told her parents about her feelings for Hunter and she is grounded for the rest of her life by her parents (who are on a cruise for a week)untill her story continues. Sad about this, Ashlynn suddenly hears Farrah Goodfairy knocking at the door. She spells a dress and carriage. "But won't i be recognised by the other guests? My parents will find out. Farrah uses a spell to make her look different and also will nobody remember how she looked after the party. As Farrh warns Hunter about Ashlynn's appearence, Ashlynn hurries to the party where she dances with Hunter. But knowing it is already 11:59 she hurries away and leaves her shoe. The minute she leaves Hunter forgets her appearence just like the other guests. The following week he follows Ashlynn's story and tries the slipper on every maiden in the kingdom until he finds Ashlynn still not having her original appearence until Hunter tries the slipper on her foot. Ofcourse they live happily ever after. Hunter becomes a woodsmen and they live in a cute wood cottage with a two story shoe closet atached to it ;-). What do you think???